


Three A.M.

by Narwhal_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, felt like three a.m. though, really wrote it at nine p.m., was feeling the big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhal_Demon/pseuds/Narwhal_Demon
Summary: It’s three a.m. Or it feels like three a.m.She’s sitting in her bath tub. Smoking.The bath is overflowing.Damn….





	Three A.M.

It’s three a.m. Or it feels like three a.m. She isn’t sure but it’s late (early?) and she’s still awake. She should be asleep. Should have gone to bed hours ago. Most functioning human beings do. But she’s not. Functioning, that is. She’s pretty sure she’s human. She could be wrong. It’s happened before. Not about her _species_ , of course. But you know what they say about first times. She takes a drag of her cigarette and wonders what she’d be if not human. Some type of animal shifter, maybe? Were-cats are pretty cool. she wouldn’t mind that. They seem the most content. Watching the smoke roll out of her mouth, she thinks she wouldn’t mind being a creature of air. Able to roam as she pleases. There and gone in a blink. She certainly feels invisible enough for it. Maybe she’s an air creature already. Not that it matters. She’s just tired. Maybe she should go to bed, but…..

But, it’s three a.m. and she’s sitting in her bath tub. Smoking. She can’t sleep. She sighs and reaches to turn on the water. Thinks about taking off her clothes but doesn’t. It’s easier to just sit there and let the water fill in around her. And with the sound of it thundering in her ears, she feels clear-headed for the first time that night. She breathes in more poison and thanks the Gods for small mercies. She looks at the hand holding her cigarette, inspecting the bruises on it. The knuckles are a deep shade of purple, almost black. Some of the skin scrapped back in spots. Specks of blood here and there. She touches the bruise on her cheek with savage glee. It had been worth it. And while her ribs protest the sentiment, she knows that the bar fight really had been. Pretentious fucks needed a wake up call anyway. If she sought out a fight, looking for a pain she could manage, well…. that’s between her and the void, isn’t it?

The water in the tub is a third of the way up her thigh and climbing. She needs to turn it off soon. But she likes the white noise it creates. It’s better than the thoughts in her head, at any rate. She’ll give herself a few more minutes of peace. She finishes her cigarette, flicks it into the toilet. Thinks about lighting another and doesn’t. Just slinks further down and sighs. One day, she thinks, none of this will be worth it. One day she might slip under the water and hold her breath until she can’t help but to suck in a desperate gulp of air, only to be met with water. She’ll choke on it, her body trying to get rid of it so she can actually breathe air. It won’t matter, She’ll be doomed after that first inhale. Or maybe she’ll let her blood run free down the drain. She’s not picky. For now, she sits in her bath tub with wet clothes clinging to her. It’s four a.m Or it feels like four a.m. She lights another cigarette and closes her eyes. The bath is overflowing.

Damn….

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my side blog on tumblr.  
> i can't figure out how to link my tumblr, but it's salmon-yellow. if someone could help with the link that would be awesome. until then I'm sorry about the inconvenience


End file.
